All Was Golden
by crazilazigurl
Summary: My first songfic, and POTC fanfic. Hope you enjoy. R/R please!


**I don't own any of the characters, stories, etc. Right after POTC 1, but before Norrington sets out to get Jack and his crew.**

**All Was Golden **_(a songfic)_

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

James sat by himself in the garden. He had seen her leave with Will once again. Actually, he had seen her stealthily creep out of her window to her lover, Will. And, what did James do, just sit there and watch.

Of course, he could've yelled to let them know he was watching, but then that would have been a little too noticeable. He could've used his authority to have a guard go after them, announce that her father wanted her, and let Will stand in the night alone. He could've even rushed out after them, spying on them as they frolicked in the night.

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer  
_

And Elizabeth Swan was beautiful. She was smart. She was ladylike and poised. She was everything James, ahem, Commodore James Norrington, could ever ask for. She would look great on his arm as they passed through town; or as they attended balls. That did have a nice ring to it, Elizabeth Norrington.

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)  
_

James sat just looking on. Realizing that not only has Elizabeth found love with someone else, but she had found it with someone more adventurous and more dashing than he. He had fell for a man—a boy really, if you asked him—that took on half-dead pirates, that battled for freedom in the sea, that had no boundaries whatsoever. And they always fall for those types don't they, he thought. The steady men are left broken hearted as the bad boys take all the good girls.

_  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
_

Was he going to stand by idly? Was he going to let this boy take the women he loved for so long? Was he?

_All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
_

In a last minute thought, James stood. He face illuminated by the moon in the darkness of the garden. He stood in a resolve, in a declaration, in a bold statement. He was not going down that easily. He was going after her.

_All was golden when the day met the night  
_

After walking for a few minutes, he found them in the blacksmith shop, where Will worked. He didn't really think to go there, but subconsciously he feet lead him directly to them. He peered through the window. Elizabeth was laughing. A cheerful laugh, a sweet laugh that showed that she was in her happiest moment. And Will, he was talking about, throwing his hands about, making grand gestures in an effort to keep that bright, radiant smile present. And James was alone in the dark. All the resolve in the world couldn't spoil the happiness in that room.

_  
So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"  
_

And, in watching this occasion, James walked over to the bench, sat down and began to tear up. Not cry, but tear up. He wasn't about to cry over it, was he? You're Commodore James Norrington for crying out loud. Women line up daily to bask in your glory. They throw their scarves at you as you and your men march down the streets. So what if this women doesn't return your affection; so the fuck what?!_  
_

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."  
_

But, she had stolen his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her as a women. Yes, James knew he had known her since she was a child. But, he hadn't taken notice of her until the day she walked down the stairs as a women. She was radient in her white and blue gown. A ball of some sorts was all James could remember, but he definitely remembered Elizabeth. She took his hand as they entered the room. And James could feel the entire room gaze as them as if they were a lovely couple. But, that was all an illusion for her father. And, even though the memory was a little blurred, James could still see her in her dress, with that smile, holding his hand.

_  
Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
_

And on this warm summer night, that was all he had left of his affair with her. That night alone. Even after she agreed to his proposal, he knew that she was still only doing it to make her father happy. And, quite frankly, James would've taken her like that. He knew he could make her love him. He knew he could. _  
_

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
_

But, not anymore. Not since she met him, and he met her. It seemed as if James was just the spare wheel on a carriage that already had four—waiting, hoping he would be of some use one day.

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
_

James understood now, that she was happy. She was happy with Will, and not with James. She was happy because he was he was the fire to her candle; he was the moon to her sun.

All was apparent now. He would have to walk back to his home. Walk back to his home where he lived alone.

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of…_

* * *

Song Credit:_ "When The Day Met The Night"**--Panic at the Disco** **(Pretty.Odd.)**_


End file.
